HS
by Merriwickedly
Summary: One shot inspired by that very sexy monogrammed white shirt so characteristic of Harvey Specter...


It is a familiar yet luxurious sensation, and she loves its uneven softness as it brushes against her skin. A mixture of smooth and satiny, and Donna relishes in the feel as her hand slides down its length. Her fingertips anticipate the textured quality, and she can feel a tingle meander down her spine as excitement and longing combine to provide her whole being with something she can't fully describe. And as her sense of touch continues to gather every single impression, she can't decide if it's pure mystical sensuality, or maybe plain erotic stimulation… But one thing, she's certain of, is that it stirs up the blush that now covers her face and neck, and the sheer desire that simmers through her veins.

Donna stands before the large window panels and closes her eyes while her fingers continue to play with the buttons of his expensive white dress shirt. The fabric so soft that the buttons easily glide in and out of the tiny eyelets. She had picked it up and put it on while on her way to the kitchen. The expensive piece of clothing carelessly discarded the night before, somehow landing across the masculine leather chair in a distant corner of the bedroom. Their need and passion, raw and eager, even after almost five months together, and it had yet to subside...

A smile appears on her face as she recalls their shared moments. It's been everything she's dreamed of, and she still feels giddy, almost like a teenager, every time she remembers that they now belong to each other.

Drawing in a deep breath, the masculine scent that is all him wafts from his shirt all the way to her delicate nostrils. The scent so unique, so male, so him. An exceptional combination of ultimate sexiness and charisma mixed in with his singular brand of self-assurance. As Donna continues to relish in this incredible moment, she realizes that wearing his shirt feels a lot like being in his warm embrace; the one place she feels sheltered, secure, loved…

Opening her eyes, her pupils adjust to the already changing lights of dawn. The soft hues of pink combining with the navy undertones, the last remainders of the night. All the while, the lavender layers permeate through, signaling the arrival of a brand-new day. And there's a shift in the air for it suddenly seems to envelop her in a cloud of chilliness, and she recognizes it for what it is, the moment when night becomes day. A swift metamorphosis of sorts, a new beginning, and she inhales once again, absorbing it all.

She leans her head against the large window and feels as the exquisite fabric of the shirt readjusts with the motion. Her right shoulder becoming slightly exposed as the shirt slides down in that direction. And it's when she reaches up to try to adjust it that she sees the gray H.S. monogrammed on the left cuff. Donna traces the letters with her fingers and revels in the way the embroidered letters feel under her touch. Delicately soft when traced in a certain direction, rough-hewn and uneven when changing the path of motion. The pattern so deliciously complex, both refined and masculine, very much like the man who wears this comfortable yet lavish piece of clothing.

She's lost in her thoughts and sensations when he finds her there, leaning against the large living room windows. He takes a moment and allows himself a minute or two to admire her morning elegance. He's always loved seeing her like this, lost in her thoughts, her gaze dreamy, a gentle smile on her face…

Harvey crosses his arms and leans against the doorjamb. He'd gone in search for her when he didn't feel her warm body next to his in bed. And he knows that she's an early riser but in the last couple of months she's become accustomed to staying in bed with him, mainly to enjoy their morning love-making. But with it being Saturday, he found it odd to see she was missing. So he'd stepped out of bed and gone in her search.

He's entranced by both her and her reflection on the window. Mesmerized by the way his shirt has ridden low on her shoulder; the image he sees reflected on the glass showing much more skin, and he feels his throat go dry.

"You like what you see, Specter?" she playfully asks and her voice echoes across the living room waking him up from the spell he's in. He can see the naughty twinkle in her hazel eyes, and she's giving him that characteristic head tilt that screams "you're an idiot". But the smirk drawn on her mouth also tells him that she's ready to banter away and his heart fills with love for this amazing woman.

He tries to keep his nonchalance as he lazily strolls across the living room. His eyes are set on hers, and he watches as the blush intensifies with every step he takes. She remains standing there, leaning against the larger than life windows, the sole hint of her nervousness being that her right-hand plays nervously with the monogrammed cuff. She's adorably sexy, and he can't wait to kiss the shoulder that is currently exposed. The freckles splayed across her chest and neck coming alive as the blush deepens; her nipples erect, and he can almost taste the sweetness of the delicate nubs in his mouth.

But as he reaches her, his hands go to her delicate hips, and in a swift motion brings her forward against him. She smiles as his lips hover over hers; Brown eyes meet hazel ones, and he whispers, "you're beautiful..."

She looks down, shyness suddenly taking over her features but his thumb and index fingers capture her chin and bring her back, so she can look into his eyes. Leaning forward, he tastes her bottom lip, teeth first nibbling then soothing the delicate skin with a stroke of his tongue, lightly sucking on it before let it go. It's his signature move, and she closes her eyes in bliss. She feels as he hovers and kisses her jaw; then trails down a path of open mouth, wet kisses all the way to her exposed shoulder. His hands, leave her hips and slide up all the way to her breasts, his thumbs stroking her nipples through the fabric, causing a ripple effect within her.

She can feel him against her. With every kiss, every stroke, every lick, his hips pressing in tandem against her already liquid core. The motion creating a delicious friction, and she can feel herself becoming slicker as her arousal intensifies. How can this man do this to her? How can his kisses and his touch have her body respond with such magnitude?

Her arms come around him, and she strokes his nude back. The muscles ripple under her touch, and she knows she's affecting him as much as he's affecting her. She kisses the junction where his neck and shoulder meet, and she breathes in that intoxicating smell that is all him: intense, confident, virile. Her senses are in overdrive while her hands continue to trail down his back and then slide under the loose band of his black sweats. She's always enjoyed the feel of his sexy ass and squeezes the muscular orbs as he presses forward against her center. And with the same ease, she slides her left hand to the front and comes in contact with his throbbing flesh. It pulsates under her touch as she marvels at the velvety softness of his impressive member. She strokes it once, twice and hears him elicit a moan against her ear as he bites her earlobe in response, then soothes the delicious pain with a light suck of the delicate skin.

She hears the buttons snap and a cool breeze hit her chest and opens her eyes. He's staring at her, and he takes each one of her breasts in his hands. Leaning down, he takes one into his mouth, sucking and licking and lapping first one then the other and her breath hitches. The wetness left by his mouth and the cool air around them, causing the abandoned nipple to become even more upright. And Harvey seems to notice for he takes advantage of this as goes back to attack it with tender, yet passionate strokes of his tongue.

His hands come up to help slide the shirt off her shoulders and down the floor it goes. His mouth comes forward to devour hers in a kiss so naughtily delicious that she barely has time to think and before she realizes, he flips her around and presses her body against the window. The coolness of the surface a direct contrast to the heat that's taken over her body. And his hands leave her body, and she momentarily misses his touch.

But just as soon as she misses him, she feels Harvey's hands slide up her torso and hold on to her puckered breasts as he peppers his way up her spine with more languid, wet kisses. His body completely nude and pressed against her back. His erection nudging between her cheeks; she feels another rush of liquid heat fill her slit. As though knowing what he's done, his fingers slide between her wet folds. And it's when she opens her mouth in ecstasy, a soft moan about to escape her lips, that he captures it in a wet and wild passionate kiss. Tongue meets tongue while his skillful fingers work their way from her engorged, throbbing clit all the way down to her entrance. Wickedly tracing her folds yet not entering her, all in a slow simmering dance. He does this a few times, allowing his fingers to become coated with her juices before delving two fingers inside her, his thumb pressing the bundle of nerves, while he simultaneously, captures and sucks on her tongue with his mouth. A wet game of catch and release, mimicking the motion of his fingers within her, both bringing rapturous pleasure she can no longer hide. Harvey knows that she's close and speeds up the motion and pressure while grabbing her by her waist with his left arm. Her arms come up, one trying to wrap against his neck while the other desperately tries to hold on to his arm which now envelops her waist.

Donna feels the white heat begin at her core and wash all over her. Delicious wave after wave of pulsating passion spreading throughout her body. And she finally catches her breath when he releases her mouth and burrows his face against her neck. And it's when he bites the delicate skin that she feels a brand new influx of sheer, unadulterated pleasure fill her up.

The swift and quick contractions of her orgasm against his fingers, and the telltale rush of liquid heat covering his fingers makes his cock get even stiffer. He knows he has to get inside her right the fuck now. So he nudges her legs apart with his feet and bends her forward and over. She understands his unspoken directions and places both her hands and elbows against the cool glass material, her face and upper body resting against it. Her nipples hardening again as the coolness brushes against them, her inner core throbbing once again knowing what's about to happen.

He guides his cock against her wet core and hisses as he feels her juices coat him. The warm slickness allowing him to spread her open as he slowly enters her from behind. Harvey stops and retreats an inch, then enters her again, going deeper this time allowing her to adjust to his girth. The contractions squeezing and releasing him, making it incredibly hard for him to not come right on the spot.

He hears her breath hitch as he enters her fully. An his hand reaches over, once again,capturing the bundle of nerves, pinching and releasing, sliding through the slickness then capturing it to start all over again. Her breath becomes labored as he begins thrusting. In. Out. In and out again. His hips rotating as his other hand holds her hip, guiding his movements while he keeps an eye on her reflection cast on the large window.

Harvey realizes then that he's always loved watching her as she comes… Her eyelids close and flicker, while a flush covers her face and neck, intensifying as the moment of release approaches. Her mouth fills with some rude and naughty words, which are so unlike the classy and elegant COO. And he loves the breathless way in which Donna moans his name right before she reaches an orgasm. Lips red and swollen from their passionate kissing, each and every time.

This is the reason why, wanting to feel and see her surrender to his ministrations, his thrusts double in speed and intensity. The wet, slapping sounds of their lovemaking filling the air. Their eyes meeting for a second through their reflection, and he realizes then that they're both about to let go. Pinching her clit one last time, Harvey feels her violent contractions squeeze his cock and milk him for all he's worth. He thrusts three or four more times, the. feels his own orgasm take over and releases within her. His hips continue to slightly rock against her, trying to drain every single last contraction from her core. Yet, even through the fervor of the moment, he's mindful and holds her exhausted body against the window panel, trying to keep them both from collapsing. The intensity of their lovemaking making it hard to catch their breath. Their hearts beating erratically and he buries his face in the copper strands of her silky hair to settle himself somewhat.

She feels his cock gently slip out from within her, the liquid rush of his come pulsating its way out of her core, but she doesn't care. The warmth and love she feels for him so much more important at the moment. Slowly turning around, her arms wrap up against his neck while his land on her hips, and she feels their lips meet in a loving, leisurely kiss. Their tongues tangling yet no longer battling, the simmering passion now a slow, languorous dance. A time to just revel in their love, unhurried and at ease.

He releases her lips and looks at her. Brown and hazel meeting again, and he offers her a smile. She returns it, the deep love and affection reflected in their eyes.

"We made a mess, Ms. Paulsen," his voice is deep, low and throaty with passion, "I think I need to clean you up..."

She smiles and her eyes gleam with fake coyness, "I believe you must, Mr. Specter. Shall we take this to that high-end shower of yours?"

Kissing her once again and relishing on the feel of her soft, plump and ravished lips he then responds, "Don't mind if I do!"

Donna takes his hand in hers, rubbing her thumb against his knuckles in that familiar way he's grown to love, and she begins to walk them towards his bedroom. Her beautiful eyes set on his, speaking of love and devotion without saying a word, lighting up his life.

And just like he's done for the past thirteen years, Harvey Specter trusts and allows this amazing, intelligent and intuitive woman -the one who owns his heart and soul- to set the pace and guide every step of their journey together.

* * *

_A/N: I read this post by Adam Grant: "Elite athletes and musicians rarely specialize early. They go through a "sampling period" where they develop a range of skills and interests. For performance and creativity, start broad, then go deep, and go broad again". I believe this also applies to writers. And well, this is my "sampling" for an M-rated one shot. I must say that it's also my first one shot written in this format (very different from my usual stylistic prose). __I just pray you guys don't hate it! - crossing fingers- Please let me know what you think!_

_XX- Bellesrad_


End file.
